Contendo Ac Dilectio
by Tetsukage
Summary: What if Negi's age deceiving candies had a permanent effect. And Mana tries to find peace in her new life with negi. Can both of them make things work.pls RnR


**_Contendo Ac Dilectio 2.0_**: **1- This Can't Be Happening**

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters. They are the property of their respective creators and Ken Akamatsu. I only own Emiko

A/N: This Fic is meant to replace the old Contendo due to my computer being reformatted and because I have decided to rewrite due to the script complaints and lack of detail, same story, and all. The pairing of Negi and Mana as roommates is still the same, so please give ideas if you still want Mana, my oc, or any other girl. Pls RnR ††

_**7:20 PM Room 643…**_

"I'll just have to get used to being... alone, I guess."

"Aww, c'mon Asuna, that's enough already."

As I lean against the bedpost listening on their conversation I can't help but feel a little sorry for Asuna-san's situation. She's been in love with Takahata-sensei since she started Grade-school. I guess what seemed to be a childish crush bloomed into something more mature over the years. There has to be something around here that could probably boost her confidence. Well, at least to the point where confessing her love to a middle aged man wouldn't be a problem.

"Hey anesan, I've got an idea. Why not go on a practice date with aniki after school tomorrow, I heard that some students have already set up near the shrine."

"What? Negi and I on a date!"

Chamo's suggestion must've been pretty embarrassing for Asuna-san. Since she's been twirling her hair and blushing deep red for the past few seconds. I have to admit that I freaked out at the thought since I'm only ten years old and Asuna's four years older than I am. I stare at the carpeted gray floor for about a minute when I feel a palm push up hard against my face.

"And how is being seen with this little brat supposed to help me for a date!"

"I was just getting to that part. So I decided to prepare for this situation with this!"

Chamo scurried up to the kitchen's marble counter and pulled out what appears to be red and blue gumdrops in a little glass jar...wait a second! If Chamo-kun ordered those, then they're not your regular candy drops.

"Behold, Age Misrepresentation Pastilles Red and Blue Candy Drops"

"Talk about your suspicious foodstuffs huh?"

"Just like they sound, it's a magical candy that makes the consumer appear older with a red drop or younger with a blue drop. It doesn't really alter your body; it's more of an illusion so it's safe. Hey even better aniki, why not try one now. Let's see what happens"

I chose to back out for a bit, but since Konoka-san really wanted to see what happened I decided to give in. Besides it's also for Asuna-san...**POOF!** Whoa, that felt pretty weird, it felt like static electricity climbing up slowly from my toes all the way up to my throat. I ran to the other side of the room nearly stepping on Chamo-kun on the way. And what I saw didn't look so bad. I stood at about five feet and ten inches, about the same height as Nagase-san, my muscles looked more toned, the size of my hands and feet were larger as well. As for my face, it had a sharper look to it. I felt kind of awkward since everything seemed smaller than usual.

"Wow-w-w Negi-kun looks so handsome. I wish he was a candidate for my O-miai"

"Ojou-sama..."

"Hey ah Chamo-kun, can I change back now...?"

"Oh sure go ahead, just pop a blue one and you'll change back. By the way the effect lasts for about two to three hours so use them properly aniki"

"...Chamo! It's not working, something's wrong here help!"

"Holy... Konoka-nesan can you call the headmaster he might be able to fix this, hehe sorry about that aniki."

I see Konoka grab her cell phone and proceeded to call her grandfather. Other than that I wanted to strangle that damn ermine after I found out what happened a few minutes later.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE CURED!"

"Well how shall I explain hmm... First off if you read the jar, the expiration date was ten years ago. Also I scanned your body and it seems that drop you consumed was a reject. It not only made you look like a fifteen year old but changed you internally as well, it's incurable. Don't be surprised if certain hormones, emotions and aspects of awareness start to trigger within such as perverted thoughts and such... they're bound to happen sooner or later. But how will I explain this to your class tomorrow?... I'll think of something in the meantime. However when this story spreads you will become a target for young women across the campus so beware. If you are in need of a girlfriend now, my granddaughter is very much available considering your situation. Oh yes by the way I'll be sending you a letter soon please read it well."

"Thanks a lot grandpa!"

"Great! How am I going to tell Nekane-san what just happened?"

"I'll be the one to tell your sister. Though I'm not sure what her reaction will be. I will see you all tomorrow morning. Good night."

The headmaster bowed then proceeded outside towards his office once more. I decided to finish my lesson plan, at least tried to. I kept looking around the room only to find Asuna on her desk studying while wearing a very tight shirt. I felt my face heat up from the view so I decided to grab a snack in the kitchen. To my surprise I saw Setsuna-san bent down looking for something else, worse part was when I left I bumped into Konoka-san wearing nothing but a towel. It's a good thing my magic helps in my self-control otherwise who knows what'll happen. I apologized and made my way up to my futon but as I walk I felt my shorts slipping off I look back to see Konoka-san giggling. **What the hell?**

"Konoka what are you doing to Negi?"

"Hey Asuna, since Negi-kun's much older I thought "it" might be you know bigger. Surprisingly it doesn't disappoint."

"Kono-chan you shouldn't say things like that. What I mean is... wha- too much info!"

"Stop blushing Set-chan, I was only kidding..."

"If you girls don't mind I'm going to sleep. Night all"

_**7:00 AM Class 3-A**_

The headmaster asked me to wait outside for a moment while he explained my excuse. I felt nervous as I stared blankly at the hallway. Its dark wooden floors give off my reflection in the morning period. I look outside to see hundreds of other students crowding into this building for class. I wondered what the headmaster was saying.

"Everyone please sit down. I have an important announcement. Your teacher Negi-sensei has experienced a strange illness of sorts."

"Is Negi-sensei alright? Is he hurt? What happened?"

"Girls, girls, calm down it's nothing like that. Negi-sensei has reached puberty overnight. It's a very rare coincidence to occur. He has grown older by five years both physically, mentally and emotionally. So do take care with your antics. Negi-kun if you will…"

I slowly walk inside and smile at my students. But before I could let out a good morning, half the class jumped me. All of them tried take a good look at me. Some with hazy eyes while some just stared at me as if I was something they haven't seen in a long time

"Negi-sensei i-is that you?"

"Hai, Nodoka-san it's me."

"_Oh my god he's hot! Iincho-san what do you think?"_

"_Madoka your right, and this time he's mine"_

"_Mistress, your turning red, do you actually..."_

"_Quiet Chachamaru... I-it's nothing at all"_

"As of today since there are only thirteen days before the festival, there will be no classes as of tomorrow so you may all start your booths immediately. As you were."

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"_Hey Set-chan remember you said earlier that you liked Negi-kun, more so if he was older. Well..."_

"_Y-you asked me if I had t-to choose r-right?"_

"All right everyone class dismissed. Though we only have thirteen days before the festival so lets all do our best."

I started to gather my things when the headmaster suddenly opened the door and ordered the class to sit down for a few minutes. As he walked inside he stared at me and one of my students somewhere in the middle.

"Negi Springfield, because of this condition of yours I've decided to move you to another room in the dormitories with someone more reliable for the meantime. Tatsumiya-san, Negi-kun will be rooming with you starting today. As for your sister...She fainted after I explained."

Hearing that everyone's jaws dropped and heads turned towards seat number eighteen with faces that showed shock. As for Ayaka-san I kinda sensed jealousy and a bit of anger though I'm not sure why. I faced Mana-san who looked at me with her deep golden eyes. At that moment I felt a thumping sensation in my chest, it felt very strange...

"H-headmaster...N-Negi sensei's rooming with me? But I only have one bed!"

"Yes he is. You'll both be fine...Trust me"

_**Five minutes later...**_

I went to my room and packed most of my belongings. Though I left certain items like my magic gun for Asuna to use in case of an emergency and a message for Asuna-san. Chamo decided to stay with them as well. I left the room and saw Mana just outside the hallway wearing a gray tank top and cargo pants with a black jacket wrapped around her waist. I greeted her with a smile and gave a nod for us to proceed.

"Wow Tatsumiya-san, you look great..."

"I-umm...T-Thank you Negi-sensei. Shall we go now?"

We slowly walked to her room. On our way Mana didn't say a single word, but I felt the thumping in my chest getting faster by the minute. After a few minutes of walking we reached her room in the corner of the east side. She then gestured me to go inside but not until I let her go first, since it's only proper of me. As I entered the room I gazed at the decorations and design of her room. The first thing I noticed was the floor, instead of regular carpeting it was bamboo pressed and dried into floor panels. I looked around and the room was designed in a traditional Japanese style. For a dorm room though it was pretty big, it looked more like a condo unit rather than a dorm. But before I could see more Mana gestured me to put my bag in the corner of the room. She then went to hide her rifle which was lying on the table.

"Sorry about the rifle, I tend to leave it there for safety."

"It's ok, a Remington M700, and judging by the look of those darts they seem to be the size of a 300.Winchester round. Am I right?"

"Y-yes, how did you know that?"

"I took marksmanship classes back in Wales so I'm used to rifles like these"

"I never knew you used guns."

"I've used magic guns before, I'm actually thinking of getting another one to bring with me wherever I go, besides my staff."

We spent the next hour talking about our interests. I started feeling more comfortable by the minute when I was with her. After a while I noticed that she fell asleep on my shoulder. I felt her cheek and moved my face closer but stopped out of self-control. I laid her down gently on the sofa, I decided to cook her dinner that night since I didn't want to bother her and also as a thanks for letting me stay. I went to the kitchen and looked for the ingredients necessary for Donburi. Thanks to Konoka's lessons on cooking it actually turned out good. The smell of the meal probably woke Mana, who got up with a some-what hazy look in her eyes.

"Mana-san, I cooked dinner for you. So please eat whenever you're ready."

"Wait, you cooked? I'm sorry you went through all that trouble-"

I placed my finger on her lips and nodded left to right. I noticed then that she started blushing heavily at that moment. To get out of that I then decided to take a bath...wait a second? I hate bathing but why all of a sudden... wait rewind... _Aspects of awareness..._Son of a-

"Negi-sensei, I uh...Thank you"

"You're welcome, though you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Alright, wait aren't you going to eat?"

"No need, I'm good... I'm just going to shower then sleep, but thank you for your concern."

I gathered my clothes then headed for the bathroom. As I showered, yes hard to believe huh? I thought of my feelings for Mana-san for a while. The headmaster was a sly fox, pairing us up like that. Still I promised my class that I'd get to know everyone of them. I decided that I'll take it easy for a while since I recently turned out like this.

I went to the bedroom that evening to finally rest, though I remember hearing Mana mention something about her having only one futon. Strangely enough it doesn't bother me since I'm used to sleeping with Asuna-san. As I entered the room I saw Mana lying on the futon sleeping. Though I noticed a few tears in her eyes, so I wiped them off. In someway she looked very beautiful with her long black hair flowing down her shoulders. I gently tucked her in between the sheets. and I rubbed the thoughts out of my mind and slipped into bed... I felt Mana's breath coursing across the back of my neck, though disturbing at first I ended up falling asleep.

**_Next morning around 6:10…_**

"**Mmm**..._ Negi-sensei..."_

I woke up after hearing some sort of moan beside me. I tried to move but as I opened my eyes I saw Mana's head pressing against my chest and her left leg on my stomach. The worst part was her yukata was way open already reaching up to the small of her back. I thought things couldn't get any worse, but when the door opened I saw Ku-Fei enter the door.

"Mana, Kaede-san's asking if you wanna go-**eek**!"

"Ku-san, i-its not what it looks like, it just happened."

"Huh what?... What the hell!"

"Hohoho you two did it didn't you? Mana's a perv"

What happened next wasn't pretty. Mana lost it as she pulled out her dual pistols and started to open fire then chasing Ku-san out of the room

"**You thought we did it!"**

_**Ten minutes and around two hundred shots later…**_

"Negi-kun I have an assignment to do will you be okay here?"

"Oh, I was just about to leave as well, I'm uh...going to check on the haunted house's progress."

_**Junior high building rooftop…**_

"Hey Negi, what's up. You called for me?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. But before that here's the pill. Are you sure about this though?"

"Hey if you can be older so can I right? So what's the favor"

"I'd like to form a group...of fighters, mages, even mercs."

"Whoa, what for dude?"

"Headmaster gave us orders right? I'm thinking if we had a group of others like us, things would be easier on our part. Wouldn't you agree? It's only for the festival"

"Sure, I know a girl who might do it for free though."

"Really...Who?"

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Wow, these candy things really do work, wonder what Chizu-nechan would think?"

"So whose the girl?"

"Her names Emiko, she's a Gunslinger. Like Tatsumi-neechan, only scarier by tenfold."

"I'd like to meet her, though in what way will her service be free of charge?"

"She asked the names of those working for the headmaster and after I said a few names she said she'll do it for free."

I sensed a dark aura approaching the roof. And I saw a very beautiful girl around my new age. Long black hair reaching up to her lower back. She had deep red eyes and was wearing a long black leather jacket with the symbol of a bleeding eye on her right sleeve. I mostly noticed the belts around her stomach covering her abdomen. Though what really caught my eye were the two black revolvers inside her jacket.

"Kotaro-kun long time no see, and who's your handsome friend here?"

"Negi this is Emiko, Emiko meet Negi."

"Springfield! The son of the Thousand Master, what a surprise... So lets get down to business, shall we?"

_**Five minutes later…**_

"I only have one question, what made you decide to help us out for free?"

"One of those hired... Killed the one I loved, two years ago... I was the last of my group to survive. I fled to southeast Asia as a mercenary. Not for the money, but for the training, to avenge him."

"Did you recognize the killer?"

"No, I didn't. But heard the name, Albireo something

"What was the name of your group?"

"We were called Scarlet Tears. We served as an NGO protecting refugees while they moved into camps. Then a conflict between my group and another formed over the weeks. I left the camp to deliver a message to another group for help. When I got back I found my comrades dead, all of them were sprawled on the ground, I searched for him around the camp. Then I saw the person standing there with a gun pointed to his chest. But before I realized it, the man was gone. Though rumors say that he stays in Mahora

Emiko started to cry after she explained the details of that event, she broke down into tears on the spot. Kotaro being clueless, looked at me. I knelt down beside her and held her close. The smell of lavender across her hair was very attracting, but before I could let go, she tackled me straight into the ground still crying.

"Kotaro, she needs a place to stay. Any clue?"

"Natsumi-chan went to visit her family for the week so I guess she could stay there, I'll just tell Ayaka-san that she's my distant cousin."

"All right let's bring her there, I'll carry her, you get her stuff."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Kaede, can I ask you something, it's very personal"

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything"

"It's about Negi-sensei I-um"

"Let me see, you're developing feelings for him but can't get Kouki and Serizawa

out of your mind, and you're thinking of moving on with your life. Am I Right?"

"I hate it when you do that but yes..."

"Go for it, Negi-bozu's staying with you, so make the most of it before someone else gets to him. Though if you need more advice, your "father" could be of some help."

"Maybe… I guess"

_**Room 665…**_

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks for earlier..."

"Kotaro will be looking after you for a while so enjoy your stay here okay?"

Before I could turn to leave, I felt someone cling to my arm in a strong grip. I turned around and saw Emiko looking at me. With a worried look in her dark, red eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, me, I'm going to meet up with my roommate, she said she'll meet me in my class."

I left the room and headed for the junior high building. I passed by Mana's room to change my clothes a bit and went off. I wonder... Does Emiko like me? Nah, what am I thinking…haha

_**Later…**_

"Kotaro, can I ask you something?"

"Emiko, yeah sure go ahead"

"Who's Negi's roommate? A girl right?"

"Yeah, Tatsumiya Mana, gunslinger, kinda like you"

"Are they uh, together?"

"Maybe, no ones sure. You like him, don't you?"

"Yes...I do"


End file.
